


Ain Fortitudo Sit Virtus

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Antivan (Dragon Age) Language, Antivan Culture and Customs, Avvar Culture and Customs, Awesome Galadriel, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Balin Is So Done, Beauxbatons, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Child Aragorn, Circle of Magi Culture and Customs, College of Enchanters, Daenerys Targaryen Bashing, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Lore, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Family History, Fereldan Culture and Customs, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Free Marcher Culture and Customs, Gandalf Knows All, Gondor, Good Templars (Dragon Age), Grey Warden Secrets, Jon Arryn Lives, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, King's Landing, Lothlórien, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Manipulative Tom Riddle, Matchmaker Tyrion Lannister, Mordor, Multi, Orlais (Dragon Age), Orlesian (Dragon Age) Balls, Orlesian (Dragon Age) Language, Orlesian Chevaliers, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poetry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Dwalin, Protective Elrond, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Qunari Culture and Customs, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Rivendell | Imladris, Rohan, Roman Myths, Sane Tom Riddle, Secret Santa, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Tevinter Culture and Customs, The Chantry (Dragon Age), The Lonely Mountain, The Valar, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thráin Lives, University of Orlais, Val Royeaux (Dragon Age), White Council of Wizards, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is Tom Riddle's Fifth Year when the Heir of the Peverell Family transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Alphard Black & Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle & Corban Yaxley, Arcturus Black III/Lyra Potter, Avery Sr./Nott Sr. (Harry Potter), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bilbo Baggins & Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins & Thráin II, Bilbo Baggins/Bombur, Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cassiopeia Black & Pollux Black, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Charlus Potter/Cassiopeia Black, Cullen Rutherford/Original Male Character(s), Cygnus Black & Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black/Abraxas Malfoy, Dorea Black Potter/Fleamont Potter, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Galadriel | Artanis & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Gandalf | Mithrandir & Saruman | Curunír, Gaspard de Chalons/Michel de Chevin, Iola Black/Herman Carrow, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Orion Black/Lestrange Sr, Phineas Nigellus Black/Ursula Flint Black, Pollux Black/Astoria Malfoy, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth, Thanatos Peverell/Alya Black Peverell, Thrór/Thrór's Wife, Tywin Lannister & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express shined ruby red as a pale, auburn-haired fifteen year old boy enters Platform 9¾. The boy sneered at the muggle-borns and their familes as he approached the train, he easily placed his trunk on the train. He found a compartment at the end of the train that was empty, the boy sat down and retrieved a photograph from his trouser pocket. He looked at the photograph of his parents and whispered," I hope I will be a good time." 

A black-haired boy entered the compartment with his trunk and as he placed his trunk on the rack above the seats, he introduced himself," I'm Rufus Greengrass, you are?"

The boy murmured," Hydrus Peverell." He was surprised when Rufus paled in horror before he said quietly," Transfer student from Beauxbatons if I am correct."

Hydrus nodded and pulled out the book, The Study of Elemental Magik, from his trunk. The two remained in silence as the train began to move away from the station. 

A hour into the journey Rufus asked hesitantly," Do you want a game of Wizards' Chess?"

Hydrus sat up immediately and replied excitedly," Yes, I would like a game. Your board or mine?" Rufus looked embarrassed as the Peverell Heir pulled out his chess board.

The two boys realised that the other was just as competietive as him, the first game ended in a tie as both boys had only their kings left.

Hydrus asked as the reset the pieces," What house are you in?"

" Slytherin." Rufus answered," Tom Riddle is the current King of Slytherin and proclaims himself as Slytherin's Heir. The Slytherins married into the Gaunts who are related to the Peverells."

Hydrus grinned," Tom? I liked him when I met him two years ago. Never thought he would become King of Slytherin."

"You met him?!"

" Yes, very briefly however I left a very mysterious impact on him. When he was walking away with Lady Gaunt of France he looked back briefly at me. He will probably remember me."

They fell silent as the train turned a bend, Hydrus fell asleep quickly and Rufus buried himself in his homework checking that he had everything done. 

Several hours later Hydrus woke to Rufus shaking him awake and saying," You need to get changed into your robes and then meet Professor Dumbledore on the platform."

Hydrus quickly changed into his robes and just as he finished the train pulled into the station. He exited the train with Rufus and swerved towards to the brown-haired man standing at the end of the station.

Rufus followed the Peverell Heir to Dumbledore, the Professor said," Mr Peverell, Mr Greengrass we are going to portkey to Headmaster Dippet's office where you will be sorted and then Mr Greengrass will escort you to the Great Hall. Hold on." He held out a worn shoe and the two students gripped onto the portkey, they disappeared a few seconds later.

Hydrus and Rufus arrived in a circular office that was adorned with many potraits. Headmaster Dippet hurriedly said," Mr Peverell place the hat on your head quickly. Students will be arriving soon."

Hydrus followed the instructions and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The Hat said," Ah Mr Peverell, I have been expecting you."

" Have you?" Hydrus said in his mind.

" A Occulemens and a Legilemens at that. You have to drop your shields so I can decide your house."

" Fine."

The Hat was quiet for several moments before booming," SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rain splashed against the ground as a black carriage rumbled up towards Hogwarts. A black-haired, pale boy sat upright as the rain soaked everyone in the carriage. A blond-haired boy murmured," Tom? Are you alright?"

" I'm fine Abraxas, just thinking about how Dumbledore forced me back to the orphanage." Tom Riddle answered

Abraxas Malfoy said," Father, told me to tell you that this summer if you can't stay at Hogwarts then you can stay with us. I'm sure Rhesus and Antionus would be happy about that."

" Abraxas!" Rhesus Lestrange and Antionus Avery cried together. A brown-haired boy laughed as he saw Abraxas grinned at the two sitting across from him.

Antionus asked," What is the name of the transfer student from Beauxbatons?"

" Peverell. His first name begins with h." The brown-haired boy answered.

" Is it Hydrus Peverell, Caratacus?" Tom murmured quickly.

" That is it." Caratacus Nott said quickly," You know him?"

" Yes, I found him very intriguing when I met him in France before Lady Lycoris died two years ago."

The group fell silent as the carriage arrived at the Hogwarts gates, a grey-haired professor called," Students, go up one group at a time!"

Abraxas muttered as he, Tom, Rheseus and Antionus walked up the pathway," Pentaghast is a good professor."

" Well it is good he is Head of Slytherin House. Otherwise Professor Dumbledore would take lots of points of us." Rhesus replied.

" Where is Peverell then?" Antionus asked.

" I saw him with the youngest Greengrass, who is our year." The Malfoy Heir said as he looked at the King of Slytherin, Abraxas realised why Tom was deep in thought when the boy looked up at the mention of Hydrus' name. He knew that he was going to win the Slytherin relationshp bet this year.

The group were silent for the rest of the walk to the castle, each one of them pondering the next year. Tom lead the way into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. A auburn-haired boy and a black-haired boy sat at the end close to the hall doors, Abraxas nodded to the Peverell Heir as he walked past and got a small smile in return.

The group sat at the middle of the table as the Great Hall began to fill up with students. Orion and Cygnus Black sat next to Rufus and Hydrus and Tom knew that the four were becoming fast friends. Fleamont Potter took a seat at the Gryffindor table but shot a look at Dorea Black who smirked in reply. 

Alphard Black sat with the Nott Heir and Walburga Black, the most hated Slytherin in Hogwarts. The only half-goblin student in the school Fillus Flitwick took a seat at the Ravenclaw table with Melania Macmillan.

At the professor's table, Pentaghast took a seat next to Professor Silvanus Kettleburn of Care of Magical Creatures. Dippet turned to Professor Prince of Herbology asked him about the new Mandrakes that were growing.

At the Gryffindor table Minerva McGonagall sat next to her best friends Alastor Moody and Augusta Longbottom. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore walked in with a group of First Years behind him, he placed a stool and a patched hat on it. 

Hydrus turned out the Hat's song as he scanned the group he noticed the tanned skin of a Zabini and the messy black hair of a Potter. He looked at the stool as Dumbledore called," Avery, Henry." Who was sorted immediately into Ravenclaw.

The students that joined Slytherin only consisted of ten people and the only named Hydrus recognized was Drullea Rosier and Nero Zabini, all the others he had never heard of before.

After the Sortinn Dippet clapped his hands and food appeared on the golden platters that filled the table. Orion helped Hydrus pick out the food that was the best and the group entered into a conversation about what subjects they were taking.

Dippet stood once again once the food had disappeared and announced," For the start of year noticed there is only one. I guess you have all seen or heard about what is happening with the muggles, so as a safety precaution students are only to portkey or floo to Hogwarts. Muggle-borns will have a portkey delivered by letter. The professors will apparate First Years onto the ground. That is all off to bed now."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second week into the term when the professors had their first staff meeting. Dippet walked into the staff room and sat down as he asked," So Heads of Houses how are the new students?"

Pentaghast murmured," Mine have adjusted well however Mr Zabini came to me with the concern that Septimus Weasley has been bullying First Year Slytherins."

Professor Prince said in reply," Cassiopeia Black my Sixth Year Prefect has came with me with same reply but everything has been fine for my Ravens."

" Mr Weasley has been appropriately punished but my First Years have had concerns about Mr Riddle and Mr Peverell bullying them." Dumbledore said softly.

Pentaghast stood his sapphire blue eyes burning with fire and growled," My Snakes would never do that and remember Dumbledore. I am senior to you!"

Dippet cried," Calm down gentlemen, we will investigate these accusations. Now Professor Smith."

Professor Libra Smith of Ancient Runes reported," My house are fine no concerns to be worried about."

Pentaghast murmed softly," With that out of the way, now is time for the most likely relationship bet."

" I say Mr Malfoy and Mr Black." Prince cried.

" Which one?" Smith asked.

" Cygnus."

Pentaghast said suddenly," I'm guessing you don't about what is happening to Mr Peverell. Every day he is receiving flowers from a Slytherin admirer. The one I remember is a rose and a poem reading: 

Since brass, nor stone, nor earth, nor the boundless sea.  
But sad mortality o'er sways their power.  
How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea,  
Whose action is no stronger than a flower."

" Is that meant to be a love poem?" Dumbledore snapped

" Well it is unlikely that you would know." Pentaghast growled back.

Smith announced suddenly," I say Mr Riddle and Mr Peverell." 

" This meeting is finished." Dippet called.

Pentaghast stormed out of the staff room and to his office in the Charms corridor, when he entered the office the curtains immediately closed. His teaching assistant, Melania Macmillan was sitting on one of the couches in front of the desk.

" Miss Macmillan, your services are not required till my third lesson today." Pentaghast snarled

Melania asked soothingly," Was it Dumbledore again?"

" Yes it was I'm sorry Melania. He just tried to implicate my Snakes as bullies." Pentaghast ranted," Who was it you are marrying again? I keep forgetting"

" I am marrying, Alphard Black I."

" That's it." The two fell silent as they went through the students homework.


	4. Chapter 4

A huge marble manor sat several miles from the Whote Cliffs of Dover, in the manor's grounds house elves were escorting pegasuses and gryphons to the massive underground barn directly below the manor. Inside the manor in a giant parlor two black-haired men and a blond-haired man sat on the couches nearest to the fire. 

The man wearing silver robes that had the Black Crest on said," You have outdone yourself Thanatos. Hasn't he Lysander?"

Lysander Malfoy nodded and said enthusiastically," The food was great Thanatos!"

Thanatos Peverell bowed his head and admitted," It was all Alya's work not mine."

" How is Alya anyway?" Arcturus Black III inquired.

" She is fine and Atlas has just reached 1 years old." Thanatos answered.

A woman with long flowing auburn-hair walked gracefully into the parlor, her pearl necklace glinted in the sunlight. Lysander kissed the lady's knuckles and whispered," It is a honour that you join us Lady Ayla."

" That is my wife Lysander!" Thanatos exclaimed.

" I know."

Alya murmured," Boys don't argue over me. Cousin Arcturus how are you?"

Arcturus looked at the other two lords and sighed," I am fine Cousin Ayla. Cygnus and Orion's relationships for the future. Cousin Pollux has suggested Walburga but Cygnus is growing close to Abraxas and Orion to Rhesus Lestrange."

" I know, we should wait till they come forward for the marriage contract." Lysander said.

Ayla asked," And Hydrus how is he?"

" Apparently he has made friends with Orion, Cygnus and Rufus Greengrass. Hydrus also has a secret admirer who Is leaving him flowers every day. He has had a Carmellia which means admiration, a Chrysanthemun which means I love. And finally a Forget-Me-Not which means true love." Thanatos replied

" Any idea, who it is?" Lysander asked.

" I believe it is a certain Tom Riddle.," Thanatos murmured.

Arcturus questioned," Isn't that the current King of Slytherin?"

" It is, Abraxas has told me about him. He is a Gaunt." Lysander smirked.

The Lord Peverell leaned forward quickly and mururmed," A Gaunt? If I am correct they are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell, making Mr Riddle my fifth cousin twice removed. He must come here for the summer holidays if him and Hydrus do end up in a relationship."

Ayla laughed," Arcturus and Lysnader have already told their sons to try and get them together just so you have to pay them 400 Galleons."

" I should never have made that bet!" Thanatos cried while the others just laughed at him," How is Pollux?"

Arcturus answered," He finally got the courage to propose to Astoria and they are getting married in the spring solstice." 

" That is my first cousin! When?!" Lysander gasped.

" About three years ago Lysander. Two years after Irma died in child birth with Cygnus IV."

The four fell silent as a house-elf entered the room with a tray of tea, Thanatos turned to look out of the gold plate-glass window and was surprised to see that night was falling.

He said," When you finish your tea, you'll be going as Hydrus will be sending us a letter tonight and we won't time alone."

Lysander and Arcturus nodded and quickly finished their tea before they went to the fireplace and disappeared into emerald flame. Ayla and Thanatos were left sitting together alone in the parlour, both looking like they had aged by fifty years.


	5. Chapter 5

Hydrus was sat next to Cygnus Black III in Transfiguration, they were both sat upright waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Orion and Rufus were sat at the desk in front of them with Abraxas and Tom in front of them. Dumbledore walked into the classroom four minutes late and said once he was in front of the blackboard," Since you have studied the theory for the past two weeks, I believe that you are ready to turn a book into a bird. You will have all lesson to practice as this will be on your O.W.Ls."

Hydrus looked at his 13 and a half inch ebony wand with a ice phoenix's feather as a core. Cygnus looked at him and nodded as if to answer a silent question.

Cygnus went first and pulled out his wand before holding the hawthorn wand over a old, spare book. He waved it in a complicated movement and the book turned into a featherless bird. Dumbledore called," Mr Black, you need to swish to the right more."

Hydrus held his wand over another book and waved it over the book, it turned into a raven with blue feathers and a green beak. Cygnus smiled encouragingly at his friend and whispered," Brilliant, Hydrus."

Dumbledore froze in front of Tom and Abraxas' desk and said," Mr Riddle, Mr Peverell take 2 points each for Slytherin for good Transfiguration. Oh, Mr Peverell detention at 8 for not handing in homework."

Rufus and Orion looked at the desk behind them with confusion as the four had been doing their homework together since the first piece. The lesson ended a few minutes later and the Slytherins were on the way to Potions with Pentaghast.

They lined up outside the classroom with the Gryffindors opposite them, five minutes later Pentaghast opened the door and ordered," When you enter this classroom stand at the back, for the rest of the term you will have a partner to work with on potions." 

The students followed the orders and stood at the back of the room, Pentaghast read from a clipboard," Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black and Rhesus Lestrange. Antionus Avery and Caracatus Nott, Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom. Alastor Moody and Septimus Weasley, Fleamont Potter and Dorea Black. Charles Potter and Markus Mulciber. Finally, Hydrus Peverell and Tom Riddle." The partnerships had found seats at the workstations around the classroom.

Pentaghast waved his wand at the blackboard and said," Today you will make the Anti-Paralysis Potion you will have the whole of the double lesson to make it the instructions are on the board. 25 points to the student group that gets the best potion."

Tom asked," What do we need?"

" Abraxan hair, antimony, boomslang and cowbane as well as 5g horklump juice." Hydrus answered as he set up their equipment, Tom nodded and went over to the ingredient cupboard and got the ingredients that were needed.

Hydrus began to heat up the cauldron and murmured," We need 3g of boomslang weighed out on the brass scales. Once the cauldron is at 140 degrees we can add the boomslang."

Tom said," Do you want to watch the cauldron while I weigh the boomslang?" Hydrus nodded in reply and stood over the steel cauldron. The two worked in perfect sync didn't notice how all the Gryffindors in the class kept watching them in disgust.

2 hours after they had started the potion Hydrus and Tom were able to bottle up the potion into a unbreakable flask. They went up to Pentaghast's desk and handed it in, Pentaghast sniffed the potion and exclaimed," This is outstanding a Outstanding for both of you! Take 25 points each. Mr Peverell, Mr Riddle you should come to the Potion Club at 8 tonight."

" I can't I have detention with Professor Dumbledore for not doing my homework." Hydrus said softly.

" You did though. I helped you with It." Pentaghast replied," I will tell Dumbledore that you are off detention and never to do this again. Will you come now?"

Hydrus and Tom looked at each other and said in unison," We will, Sir."

" Good, now considering that this is your last lesson today off you go. I will see you at 8 tonight." Pentaghast muttered before rushing off to Moody's and Weasley's cauldron that was melting.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom was sitting next to Abraxas on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room waiting for Hydrus to finish with the homework he had to do before the two went to Pentaghast's Potion Club. Abraxas had been smirking at Tom since he had told him what had happened.

" So is this your first date then?" Abraxas asked.

Tom cried," No! Why do you think that?"

" Considering your little secret, I thought you would be thinking about it as a date." The Malfoy Heir stated.

" I am planning on asking him on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

" Next week then, Tom?"

" Yes." The other Fifth Year Slytherins smiled at the antics of the two best friends. Tom opened up the diary he had bought the year before and flushed as he remembered what he had wrote on the first page. Abraxas leaned forward to try and see what was written before the other boy closed the book quickly.

Before Abraxas could ask what was written, Hydrus had entered the common room and was approaching the two. He asked," Ready to go Tom?"

Tom jumped up and replied immediately," Of course!" The two exited the common room quickly to Abraxas shouting," Good luck!" 

They walked in silent to the Potions classroom as they arrived they saw that Professor Flint of Defence Against The Dark Arts was whispering to Pentaghast. Tom pulled Hydrus into the shadows and they listened to the conversation. "...He has been getting worse with the Slytherins thinking that they are rivals to his plans for the future. He went to Dippet to try and overrule us but Dippet didn't listen to him." Flint was saying.

" Thank you, Calista. We can continue this later I have got Mr Riddle and Peverell coming to the Potion Club tonight." Pentaghast said.

" My pleasure, Magnus." Flint walked away in the direction of the third floor.

Pentaghast called," Mr Riddle and Mr Peverell I know you heard our conversation."

Hydrus and Tom gullitly walked out of the shadows and were surprised when Pentaghast just ushered them into the classroom and said nothing about them eavesdropping. Cassiopiea Black was standing next to a iron cauldron with Henry Avery.

Pentaghast said proudly," You four have decided to advance your studies in the ancient art of potions and I am honoured to try and make the new generation of Potion Masters. Tonight as we have new members we are just going over the theory of creating potions. Notebooks out!"

The four sat together on a long table as Pentaghast made a set of instructions appear on the blackboard. " Can anyone tell me what is wrong with the instructions?"

Henry raised a hand and Pentaghast nodded so he said," The bicorn horn should have only be 50g not 100g."

" Correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw. If you added the bicorn horn at that measurement then the cauldron would start to melt. Like it did for Mr Moody and Mr Weasley after they added 10g of boomslang instead of the required amount." Pentaghast made a new set appear on the board," These ones? Mr Peverell."

Hydrus answered," That is the Draught of Living Dead and the instructions are the ones for the Pep-up Potion." 

Pentaghast stared in astonishment at the Peverell Heir before mumbling," That would be a N.E.W.T question normally a Fifth Year would not be able answer it." The club carried like that with Pentaghast asking questions every 10 minutes.

At 10 everyone was about to leave when Pentaghast said," Mr Peverell stay. You too Mr Riddle I need a whitness." Hydrus stood in front of Pentaghast as the Potions Master asked," Have you ever thought about studying Potions to become a Master?"

" Yes I have but I left Beauxbatons before I could consider asking my teacher." Hydrus admitted.

" Well, I would like to offer you a apprenticeship as you seem like Potions comes to you naturally." Pentaghast replied.

" I would like that." Hydrus said.

The reply came quick," I will send a contract to your Uncle Thanatos. You had better go."

Hydrus and Tom were walking back to Slytherin House when Tom suddenly said," I have a question for you."

" Yes?" Hydrus raised a eyebrow.

" Would y..you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Tom hesitantly asked.

" I...I would like that Tom." Tom smiled and went in the direction of the room he shared with Abraxas, Rhesus and Antionus leaving Hydrus standing there shocked. He had started the day with four new best friends and ended it with four new best friends, a apprenticeship and a date for next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Hydrus and Cygnus were once again sat together as they waited for Defence Against the Dark Arts to begin. Professor Flint was bent over her desk and after five minutes she stood up again and said," I know that today you go to Hogsmeade but just for ten minutes I have to speak to you. In a weeks time you will have a practice exam and practical to prepare for your O.W.Ls." She kept on talking like this for the next ten minutes and everyone was thinking about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade.

Hydrus smirked as he saw the note Abraxas had passed to Cygnus and he almost laughed when he saw that it was inviting him to go to Hogsmeade with Abraxas.

Cygnus blushed and whispered," I'm not the one going with the King of Slytherin."

Hydrus inclined his head as if to say you have got me there. When there attention returned to Flint, they were surprised that the lesson was about the end.

" You are dismissed. Enjoy the weekend." Flint called.

The class filltered out of the room and most went in the direction of the courtyard and Hogsmeade. Cygnus scurried off to where Abraxas had said to meet him after class had finished.

Hydrus stood in the courtyard near the pathway to the village, after five minutes of waiting he thought Tom wasn't going to come. Just as he was about to leave the tall black-haired boy came running towards him.

Tom gasped out," I'm sorry for being late. I was getting mine and your scarves." As he said that he held out a emerald green scarf to Hydrus.

" Thank you, Tom. Shall we go?" Hydrus asked while wrapping the scarf around his neck.

Tom nodded and offered his arm which Hydrus accepted gratefully. They walked down the path In silence until they were a few minutes away from Hogsmeade as Hydrus asked," Where are we going?"

Tom answered," It is one of the fancier restaurants I'm the village I can't pronounce the name but it is very expensive. Luckily, Lady Gaumt bequeathed me a medium sized fortune when she died."

" That is lucky but I would have payed." Hydrus replied.

" I wanted to treat you as if you want this can be our first date." Tom laughed internally all he had to do was manipulate the Peverell Heir and he would be able to take over Wizarding Europe.

Hydrus stared at the boy for a few minutes acting confused but was actually reading Tom's mind. He replied sweetly," Of course, Tom."

The two boys walked in silence for the rest of the way each constructing a plan to destroy the other. When they arrived at the restaurant, the waiter seated the two very quickly. Hydrus asked," What are we having?"

Tom replied without looking from the menu," Beef stew with bread. Then, steak and vegetables. Finally, treacle tart with strawberries. Wine as a drink."

The two didn't enter into conversation as they made there way through the meal. Before the treacle tart arrived Tom asked with puppy dog eyes," I want to buy you a gift so..."

" Take my Gringotts card, as long as I get it back once we return." Hydrus answered as the dessert arrived.

He was halfway through eating it when he began to choke. Hydrus realised that Dementor blood and aconite was poisoning him, Thanatos words about poison came to mind " As long as you have a bezoar, you can cure most poisons."

Hydrus collasped as his internal organs began to stop working, Tom smiled evily as he said," You shouldn't have fell for my trick. Burke once he is dead take the body to the back I will come back to make a horcrux later." He then walked slowly out of the restaurant as Burke approached the young heir.

The waiter murmured," I am sorry. It is just good business."

Hydrus lay on the ground convulsing for what seemed like forever as a loud bang sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

In the elven city of _Imladris,_ the White Council sat in disscusion about the rifts that were appearing over Middle-Earth. A elf dressed in grey robes with dark hair said," The first signs have appeared."

A blond-haired elf dressed in a white robe replied," The prophecy given to Gil-galad months before Sauron would always have become true, Lord Elrond."

The oldest wizard dressed in white robes murmured," That is the prophecy that goes like this: 

_The hour will come_

_As the child appears_

_The Child of Imin and Durin_

_Shall unite the world_

_The White Wizard shall lead_

_The forces of Magic_

_With Grey at his side._

_The child shall have_

_His Elf on his right_

_And his Champion on his left._

_The realms open_

_As the lost boy unites them."_

Elrond nodded and said," The White Wizard is you Saruman, Grey is Mithrandir. His elf well we have narrowed it down to the Elven Lords and Kings."

Saruman pulled the cloth of a orb and asked," Shall we use it, Lady Galadriel?"

" Yes but take precautions." Galadriel answered.

The White Wizard held his hand over the Palantir as his white beard began to vibrate. He gasped with pressure," The child is in danger...the Elf is Lord Elrond. Save the child. Danger. Sauron. Fereldan. The Orlesian Empire." Saruman collapsed leaving four pairs of shocked eyes staring at him.

Gandalf and Radagast helped the White Wizard back onto his seat as Elrond and Galadriel conferred quietly. Galadriel stood and announced," We have been keeping a secret under Imladris, another rift. This one leads to a planet called Earth. We believe the Child is on that planet and if the Palantir is anything to go by than the Child is in danger. The rift opens out to a village called Hogsmeade, we must go.

" We can't they will follow us back!" Radagast exclaimed 

Elrond said," That is why Mithrandir and Curunir will go. Come with me, if you please."

The other members of the White Council followed Elrond down into a marble antechamber underneath the House of Elrond. The Elflord lead the group in front of a golden rift and said," Curunir, will go first. Then Mithrandir."

Saruman stepped forward, his robes billowing around him, he stepped through the portal and appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He stood surveying the village as he waited for Gandalf to arrive, once the Grey Wizard appeared out of the portal the two set off towards the village.

Saruman murmured as they entered Hogsmeade," The restaurant at the end. Hurry up we don't have much time."

Gandalf nodded and when they arrived outside the restaurant asked," How shall we do this?"

The White Wizard grinned and raised his staff to blast the door open, creating a loud bang. Gandalf walked into the building and shouted," Move away from the boy!"

Burke jumped up and drew a black blade from a sheath as the two wizards entered. He cried," No! My Master has commanded that he is killed!"

Saruman eyes blazed with fire as he said," Naur, beri-i boui. Gandalf take the boy to the rift." He bent down to look at the blade Burke had used before being blasted back. Saruman murmured,"Ij morgul pros, uukun afar men. Impoukukible"

He wrapped the blade in cloth and walked out of the restaurant to see Gandalf being swarmed by wizards. The White Wizard boomed in Sinadarin," Tolth- thúl, na blow hin annoyances awaui!" The wizards and witches were sent sprawling to their backs as they watched the two Istari walking away.

Elrond had his sword drew as Saruman and Gandal stepped back through the rift before it shut. Galadriel collapsed as she read the boy's mind, Elrond asked," What happened?"

Saruman muttered," He was almost killed by a morgul blade." He placed the sword on a stone slab as Radagast helped Galadriel to her feet.

" We must get him to the Healing Halls." Elrond said, tone brokering no argument.

The White Council walked quickly to the Healing Halls escorting Hydrus between them. When they arrived Elrond placed the boy on a bed and removed the others from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Saruman sat with Galadriel and Gandalf as they looked over the original copy of the prophecy. The White Wizard asked," What is the Sindarin word for lord?"

" Hir." Galadriel answered.

" And for elf?"

" Edhel." 

Saruman indicated the paper and said," The translation is wrong. On the original it says,With hon hir bo hon foeir a hon rod bo hon chil. That translates into with his Lord on his right and his Champion on his left. The translation I was taught says elf, I saw Elrond standing with the boy as a advisor. Nothing else."

The other two nodded in agreement and after a seconds Gandalf asked," Should we call a council?"

Galadriel replied," Thror would listen to us and give us the support to crown the boy king. Thranduil would take convincing, Gandalf could talk to Théoden to gain his support. Denethor would be harder to convince."

" Perhaps Aragorn?" Saruman questioned.

" Denethor, would declare war rather than give power." 

Gandalf said," What about Faramir or Boromir?"

" Boromir, wouldn't work. Faramir could work." Galadriel murmured.

The door to the Healing Halls opened as Elrond stepped out, he announced," He is awake, now we can speak to him."

The other three followed the Elflord into the hall, Galadriel handed the original translation to Elrond who nodded In relief. Saruman spoke softly to the boy as they arrived," What is your name?"

Hydrus answered frantically," Hydrus Peverell."

Elrond murmured," I suppose we need to explain to you what is happening."

" Centuries ago, a prophecy was given to the King of Elves Gil-galad. It prophesied that a Child of Imin and Durin would arrive, it didn't give us the date but we believe that child is you." Galadriel said.

Hydrus was silent as he contemplated the new information he had just received. He replied," If I am the child you mention, then I want to leave my name behind."

Saruman asked," You do know what this means, child?"

Hydrus nodded so Elrond muttered," We will perform a test to see if you are the child. Then we will give you a new name." He looked at Gandald who nodded and pointed his staff at Hydrus. 

After a few minutes Gandalf cried," This is the child!"

Saruman nodded and said," For your elvish name, Gaeron. Dwarfish, Arur and human,Trevon. Which do you wish to go by?"

Hydrus thought for a moment before answering," Gaeron."

" As you have no house yet, I will grant you the name of House Peredhel for time being. So welcome to Middle-Earth, Gaeron Peredhel." Elrond murmured.

Gandalf said," Perhaps, we should tell Gaeron."

Gaeron looked curious as Galadriel breathed," By the prophecy, you will be crowned King of Middle-Earth, Thedas and Westeros."

" What are Thedas and Westeros?" Gaeron asked.

Saruman answered," Thedas is the continent east of Middle-Earth while Westeros is the west continent. You will have to learn about the culture and customs of each and every nation." 

" We may as well inform him about the Great Houses of Westeros." Elrond said," There is House Stark ruled by Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark. Then House Lannister, headed by Lord Tywin Lannister, House Baratheon disputed by Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Joffrey Baratheon. House Tyrell ruled by Lady Olenna Tyrell, House Bronn headed by Lord Bronn. Then House Arryn ruled by Lord Jon Arryn and House Greyjoy headed by Lord Balon Greyjoy. Finally, House Tully ruled by Lord Edmure Tully." 

The four then left the room to let Gaeron sleep, the future king fell into a deep sleep with many thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next three weeks Saruman and Elrond taught Gaeron all about the culture and customs of all the nations he would rule over in the future. Galadriel and Gandalf spent the three weeks gaining the attendance of every leader in Middle-Earth to join the council that will be held in Isengard.

Gaeron was now riding to Isengard with Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir, night was falling as the three approached Isengard. Elladan asked," Why did Ada want you to come to this?"

" That will be explained in the coming hours. I am not at liberty to say what will happen." Gaeron murmured as Saruman's tower came into view.

They didn't get to speak again as Gandalf approached the three and pulled Gaeron away. Once alone he said," We have more information about the prophecy according, to Ciŕdan Gil-galad's successor. The one on your right is actually a Lord of Man."

Gaeron nodded and asked," Any idea who it is yet?."

" I would say either Denethor, son of Ecthelion or Théoden, son of Thengel. Perhaps a commander of sorts. It just said Lord of Man that doesn't mean you couldn't make him one." Gandalf said as he lead him to Elrond who was standing outside of the council room.

Elrond nodded and gestured for Gaeron to follow him into the chamber, he muttered," Don't say anything until the council decide on a certain matter. You will be sitting next to me."

Gaeron nodded and took the seat next to Elrond which drew a raised eyebrow from the current Steward of Gondor Ecthelion II whose son Denethor glared at Elrond. 

Saruman slammed his staff on the floor and the chamber fell silent. He spoke," You are all wondering why you were summoned here today. I believe the oldest of you know about the prophecy given to Gil-galad. It is coming true."

Thrór of Erebor gasped," No!" All eyes turned to him as he looked at Saruman.

Thengel, King of Rohan asked," Who is the boy, that will he crowned King?"

" Gaeron Peredhel." Saruman answered. As soon as he said that all hell broke loose.

The Thain of the Hobbits, Isumbras Took IV started shouting at Dain II Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills. Ecthelion and Thengel were arguing with Arathorn II of the Dúnedain who was demanding answers of Saruman.

Saruman roared," Silence! You are all better than this!" The room fell silent," Now to end the council early. I ask all those in favour of making Gaeron king, raise their hands."

Rohan, Gondor, the Iron Hills, Erebor, Rivendell, Lindon, Rivendell, the Shire, Mirkwood and Lothorien all voted in favour. While Bree, Laketown, Cardolan, Arthedain, the Dúnedain and Rhudar voted against.

" By 10-6, Gaeron will be crowned king." Saruman announced," Lord Elrond, Mithrandir if you please."

Elrond stepped forward with a golden spear while Gandalf approached with a mithril crown. Elrond beckoned Gaeron forward to the throne that Saruman summoned and asked," Do you Gaeron of Middle-Earth swear that you will govern fairly and justly?"

" I do so swear." Gaeron answered.

" Will you defend your kingdom until your last breath?" 

" I will."

" Do you swear that no man will live in fear of you?"

" I do so swear."

Elrond smiled," Then I present to you King Gaeron, first of his name and King of Middle-Earth." Applause broke out the chamber as platters of food were brought in by servants.

Elrond and Saruman shared a look from across the table, both wondering how the next year will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Hiatus.


End file.
